The present invention relates to a frictional false twisting unit and particularly relates to the guidance of the drive belt for the shafts of the unit.
Known frictional false twisting units generally include three shafts which are arranged in an equilateral triangle and which carry overlapping and interleaved friction disks. The shafts and the disks thereon are rotated by either a tangential belt, which frictionally drives at least one shaft, or by an electric motor, where the motor is integrated with; i.e., it is installed on, one of the shafts, or else the motor is mounted externally on a base plate. The drive from an externally arranged motor is to one of the shafts and that drive is effected predominantly by a toothed belt which drives the one of the three shafts. The other two shafts are connected by other means, e.g. by other belts, to be driven by the one shaft.
Such a false twisting unit is described in Federal Republic of Germany Patent 4001957.8. By means of a toothed belt, the externally arranged motor drives with friction disks, are also driven by toothed belts. This construction has the disadvantage that both the motor and the false twisting unit itself are installed on a single piece base plate. When cleaning, or repair, or the like are to be done, the complete unit, including the motor, must be removed from the machine. This removal and subsequent remounting affect the electrical installations, the thread tension measuring device and other thread monitoring devices.